


The Best Christmas Present of All

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. After everyone goes to bed, the boys still have one present to give each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Present of All

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Jensen and Jared are real. This story is not. I have no idea of their sexual orientations, preferences or marital status, and if there happens to be any kind of relationship going on, it is strictly coincidence that I am writing about it. No offense intended, no money made.  
>  **A/N:** This is just a piece of J2 Christmas schmoop that wouldn't leave my head. No beta. M/M sex, brief rimming, engagements, use of the terms "babe" and "baby" a few times and SCHMOOP. Really, you might actually need an insulin injection after this.

Jared and Jensen were at the Padalecki household for Christmas Eve. Everyone except the two had gone to bed, wanting to spend some quiet time together. Tomorrow they would go to the Ackles to spend Christmas day with them. Presents had been opened, stomachs had been stuffed full with all kinds of wonderful food, hugs and kisses were exchanged and everything had been cleaned up. Jared was lying on the floor, resting on his arm, in front of the massive stone fireplace and Jensen was reclining on the couch.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Come join me down here."

Jensen got up off the couch and lay down on his side next to Jared.

Once they were eye level, Jared began to stare into Jensen's eyes. He could see the small flames of the dying fire reflected in his eyes, and got lost in the deep, gorgeous emerald eyes. Jared's hand began to stroke Jensen's cheek and he leaned in and gave Jensen a soft kiss. "I love you."

Jensen smiled. "I love you too, Jay. I'm glad we're spending Christmas together. I couldn't imagine any other way."

Jared lay down on his back and pulled Jensen on top of him. He kissed Jensen again, a little deeper this time. "I need you to know, Jen. I need you to know how much I love you. I love you with everything I am. I love you completely, and I know that I will never love anyone else the way I love you. I want to give you anything, everything in the world. I want to make your life perfect. I want to give you back everything you have given to me." Jared's eyes were glistening as he spoke, tears threatening to fall.

"Jared, Jared, shhh. No, baby. No." He brushed his thumbs under Jared's eyelids, wiping the tears away. "I know, Jared. I do. I feel exactly the same way. You've made me so happy. I never knew I could be this happy."

"I, um, know that we've already exchanged gifts, but I have one more for you."

"That's funny," Jensen answered. "I was about to say the same thing."

"Let me give you mine first." He reached behind him and opened Jensen's hand, placing a small box into it and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Jensen, I can never express what you mean to me. Words just don't even come close." He opened the box to reveal a platinum band. "Jensen Ross Ackles…please be mine. Be my forever."

Jensen laughed softly. Jared's forehead wrinkled into a frown and he looked down, away from Jensen. Jensen's fingers came up underneath his chin and raised his head. "I'm sorry, Jare. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just," he started, then pulled something out of his pocket. He held it up and opened it to reveal a slightly different band. "I was going to ask you."

"Does that mean yes?" Jared said with a smile on his face.

"You goofball. Of course it means yes." 

Jared kissed him as he took the band out of the box and put it on Jensen's left ring finger. They both looked down to see the band glinting in the firelight.

"Now let me," Jensen said. He took his band out of the box, held Jared's hand and reverently put the ring on Jared's hand. He kissed Jared's hand where he had placed the ring, then kissed Jared's mouth. "Make love to me, Jare," he whispered.

"Here?"

Jensen nodded. "Here. Where we proposed to each other. It'll be okay."

Jared's hand wrapped around the back of Jensen's head as he pulled Jen down and they began to kiss. It started out softly but quickly grew deeper and rougher. His hands ran down Jensen's torso, underneath his shirt. "God, Jen…please. Let me see you. Let me see your beautiful body."

Jensen stripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor near them. Jared's hands moved forward and began to unbuckle his belt. Jensen moaned as he started to pull Jared's shirt off. Jared pulled the belt from Jensen's pants and flicked open the buttons. He reached down inside Jensen's jeans, stroking his erection through his underwear. "Jare, don't tease. God, don't tease."

Jared slid Jensen's pants and underwear down off his body. He sat back and looked as Jensen's skin glowed in the firelight. His hand slid down the side of Jensen's body. "So beautiful, babe. So gorgeous."

Jensen's face flushed a little under Jared's compliments. "C'mon, Jared," he said huskily. "Your turn." Jared slid his pants off and lay next to Jensen. His hand reached out and began to slowly stroke Jensen. "What do you need from me, babe? Tell me what you want."

"Want you inside me, Jared. Want to feel you move inside me."

Jared kissed down Jensen's neck, biting lightly, leaving small marks. His path slid down over Jensen's chest, flicking at his nipples as he moved past, hearing a moan escape Jensen's mouth. He kissed down over his stomach, dipping his tongue down into Jensen's navel. "Jare, Jare…yes, Jare," Jensen panted. Jared took the tip of Jensen into his mouth, tonguing at the slit and tasting the precome that dripped there. Hearing Jensen's sharp intake of breath, he kissed down Jensen's shaft to his balls. He took each one in his mouth and sucked. Jensen's hands landed in Jared's long hair, massaging at his scalp.

"Gonna lick you open for me, Jen." Jared lay on his stomach and lifted Jensen's hips up over his shoulders. He started behind Jensen's balls and licked down over his hole. He flattened his tongue and lapped over the ring of muscle, then slid his tongue inside. 

"God, yes, Jare. So good. Love your mouth on me. Don't stop, please don't stop."

Jared continued thrust his tongue in and out of Jensen. Jensen heard a slurping sound, then felt one of Jared's finger penetrate him next to his tongue. "Love watching you open up, Jen. God, could spend forever just tongue fucking you." Jensen heard more slurping before feeling Jared slide two fingers into him. He could still feel Jared's tongue lapping like Jensen was a fountain and Jared was dying of thirst. He pulled his fingers out, and Jensen groaned at the emptiness. "Stay right there, Jen," Jared whispered as he got up. He walked across the room to where his jacket was and reached inside the pocket for the lube that he carried with him, for this occasion specifically. "Knew you'd let me do this,' Jared told him. He lay down between Jensen's legs and flipped the cap open. He slicked up his cock and kissed Jensen. "Ready?"

Jensen nodded, hands on Jared's shoulders. Jared guided himself to Jensen and slid in slowly, watching Jensen's face for any sign of discomfort, even after all this time. "Move, Jare, please."

Jared began to slide slowly in and out of Jensen. "Feel so good, Jensen. Clenching around me, pulling me back in. You feel like home, Jen. Whenever I'm inside you, I feel like I'm home."

"Jare, oh, baby. You fill me up so good. Fill me up perfectly. Like we were puzzle pieces meant to fit together." His hands slid down to Jared's ass and pulled Jared in even deeper. "Fuck, yes, Jare, yes."

Jared took Jensen's hand in his and intertwined their fingers as he began to thrust faster. Jensen lowered their hands down to stroke him, pumping their fists around him as Jared moved faster and faster. A cry was ripped out of Jensen as he came, white streaks covering his stomach and chest. Feeling Jensen contract around him, Jared's vision went white as his orgasm followed quickly, Jared crying out Jensen's name. As his movement slowed, he pulled out of Jensen, who whimpered as he felt Jared leave his body. Jared leaned his head down and licked the come from Jensen's body, then moved back up and kissed him deeply. Jensen loved the taste of him combined with Jared, sought the taste as deeply as he could in Jared's mouth. Jared pulled Jensen over as he rolled onto his side. "I love you, Jensen."

"I love you too, Jay. Forever." 

They slowly got up, gathered their clothes and headed up to Jared's bedroom, where they slept blissfully in each other's arms.


End file.
